rubiconwargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tag's Rookie Tournament
Welcome to the . How to join # Go to Talk: and say that you want to join the tournament with your GBWG Account. You also need to friend "Tag" so we can check you met the conditions. If you meet the conditions for joining, you will be accepted. Conditions for joining # Your GBWG Rank Points must be less than 1175. # You need to friend "Tag" Players in this Tournament By Number of Points # Player 1 (GBWG Account Name: ,N Points) # Player 2 (GBWG Account Name: ,N Points) By GBWG Rank Points # Player 1 (GBWG Account Name: ,R Points) # Player 2 (GBWG Account Name: ,R Points) Map Pool # Trenches # Beach Fight # Bravery Game Numbers (Player 1 vs Player 2 on Map Name. For Example, # Avandar vs Jumbo on Fun Canyon.) 01 vs on Map Name. 02 vs on Map Name. 03 vs on Map Name. 04 vs on Map Name. 05 vs on Map Name. 06 vs on Map Name. 07 vs on Map Name. 08 vs on Map Name. 09 vs on Map Name. 10 vs on Map Name. 11 vs on Map Name. 12 vs on Map Name. 13 vs on Map Name. 14 vs on Map Name. 15 vs on Map Name. 16 vs on Map Name. 17 vs on Map Name. 18 vs on Map Name. 19 vs on Map Name. 20 vs on Map Name. 21 vs on Map Name. 22 vs on Map Name. 23 vs on Map Name. 24 vs on Map Name. 25 vs on Map Name. 26 vs on Map Name. 27 vs on Map Name. 28 vs on Map Name. GBWG rules # GRank is short for GBWG Rank Points, and TRank is short for Tournament Rank. # Everyone plays everyone once. Check the Game Numbers of the tournament. Every game has an exclusive number. Please use it when you mention anything about your game in this tournament. # The lower GRank player (between the two players) will select the map only from the map pool, the other player will select going P1 or P2. # The higher GRank player gets 1 day to decide on P1 or P2 once the lower ranked player tells the higher ranked player his or her map choice. # Once the higher GRank player decides on P1 or P2, the game starts at once. Normal rules apply for turning. # Please post on the Forums when the player with lower GRank decides on the map & the player with more GRank decides on P1 or P2. Please mention your Game number for all references to your game. # Maps can be selected only from the tournament's pool, and when a map is selected by a player he or she can't select that map again unless you have run out of maps you can select. # The last game will be between TRanked Player 1 & 2. Should be started only after all other games are underway. # The winner gets 3 Points and the loser gets 1 Point. In a draw, both players gets 2 pts. Draw is decided when both players agree to it. # If in the end the top 2 players are tied in points, a tie breaker game will be held. Only from the remaining maps in the pool for him or her. # If for any reason a player quits the tournament, all his or her remaining opponents will get a Win for those games. The quitting player will get a loss for all remaining games. # Taking screenshots of your every move isn't mandatory but would be great for the other players. These screenshots can only be posted after the end of the game. # Final arbitrary will be the creator of the tournament in any disputes. Category:Unstarted Tournaments Category:Tournaments